


Deis irae

by Andzia267



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Bitterness, Canon Compliant, Drugs, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andzia267/pseuds/Andzia267
Summary: Wciąż był tak samo piękny. Wciąż był Deanem Winchesterem. Cas nie mógł odejść. Oddał mu wszystko, miał tylko jego.
Relationships: Endverse Castiel/Endverse Dean Winchester
Kudos: 4





	Deis irae

**Author's Note:**

> Obejrzałam ten odcinek i nie mogę przestać o nim myśleć  
> A i pierwsze co wstawiłam w nowym roku, wszystkiego najlepszego czy coś

Alkohol palił jego podniebienie. Dym z kadzideł wypełniał jego płuca. Wspomnienie wziętego jakiś czas temu narkotyku odurzało zmysły i uwalniało z przez chwilę z apokaliptycznej rzeczywistości. Otępiały ból, ludzkie uczucia, marność, do której po pół dekady wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić. Nie żałował sprzeciwienia się Niebu, znalezienia wiary w śmiertelnym, grzesznym człowieku. Pomimo wszystko naturalnie dobrym, człowieku.

Dean różnił się od mężczyzny, w którym się zakochał. Był okrutny i bezwzględny. Trzymał na swoich barkach niesamowite poczucie winy. Ten wyrzuty przez przeznaczenie, prawy człowiek torturował, zabijał własnych ludzi na porządku dziennym, robił z nich pionki, mięso armatnie. Robił to wszystko, a Cas nie potrafił odwrócić od niego wzroku. Wciąż był tak samo piękny. Wciąż był Deanem Winchesterem. Cas nie mógł odejść. Oddał mu wszystko, miał tylko jego.

Dean zjawił się w zadymionym pokoju, jak na zawołanie, może poczucie winy sięgało tak daleko, że wyczuwał zwątpienie z oddali. Zmarszczone brwi, spięta szczęka i ramiona. Miał krew na policzku. Cas nawet po narkotykach, z posmakiem alkoholu na suchych ustach dostrzegał, że się trząsł.

– Nieustraszony przywódco. – powiedział i poklepał miejsce przy sobie z wypracowanym uśmiechem.

Dean zagryzł policzek, jednak usiadł.

Cas położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Spokojnie, tak, żeby nie odstraszyć. Dean oparł głowę o jego ramię, a ten korzystając z okazanej czułości, nie często wyciąganej ręki, pocałował jego włosy. Dean szarpnął głową. Cas przytulił go. Dean nie wyrwał się, uspokoił trochę w ramionach byłego anioła, który został z nim mimo wszystko. Cas pocałował zimne usta, trzęsącego się w jego ramionach, nieustraszonego, pełnego lęku, uległego lidera.

Dean w końcu odepchnął go. Wstał, jego emocje były już pod zimną maską, zupełnie taką, jakiej używał Cas na początku ich znajomości, wieki temu. Wszystko byłoby niezauważalne, gdyby nie zaczerwienione oczy.

– Nie byłeś taki. – powiedział Cas.

– Ty też nie. – wyszarpane emocjami, warknięte cicho słowa Deana odbijały się przez dym z kadzidełek i zmętniony używkami umysł.

Cas wiedział co wywołało napięcie. Pełen nadziei Dean sprzed pięciu lat. Wierzący w swoje wybory, nieomylność sądów. Działający lekkomyślnie dla dobra najbliższych, zawsze narażając siebie przed narażaniem ich. Taki dla którego Cas bez zastanowienia rzucił całe poprzednie życie. Stał się człowiekiem. Dean pokazał mu to co było w ludzkości najlepsze. Miłosierdzie i odwagę. Cas był przytłoczony ludzkością, której zawsze chciał bronić, pomagać. Kochał najlepsze dzieło swojego ojca.

Ale to było wtedy.

Teraz oboje zostali już tylko skorupami. Mieli jeden cel. Przetrwanie zawężało ich potrzeby, nisczyło empatię i granice. Było może jedyną rzeczą, która pozwoliła im na kosztowanie swych ust.

Obserwował plecy Deana, gdy ten wychodził. Drewienka nawleczone na linki obijały się o niego i dodawały koloru kontrastującego z tym złamanym człowiekiem.

Cas zaśmiał się do pustego pokoju. Śmiech odbijał się echem. Wracał do niego i wracał.


End file.
